Savior from Hell
by Oneechan94
Summary: After a tiring fight against Grad-something-pirates everything seems to go well before some of the crew members fell ill. What's going on and who can safe the one in the biggest danger? Sanji centric again, no pairings! Events occur after fishman-island :)
1. Rare incident?

So this is my new One Piece fanfic ( Sanji centric again, I am sorry ^^ ). I try not to repeat myself too much in my stories and I am rather worried whether I always write similar stories so it's hard work to try to think for new stories! :D Events occur after Fishman Island ( again...) I am back to writing and I hope to receive feedback again! One Piece belongs to great Eichiroo Oda-sama but the idea in the fanfic is mine! ( For once I remembered to put this here! :_D ) There might be hints of ZoSan but nothing which could be considered as yaoi or boy-love! :D And remember, English is not my native language so there might be mistakes ( bigger or smaller, please bear with them! :D )

And last but not least, I promise to finish this as I have finished my other fanfics! ( My biggest fan is nagging at me everyday and I have to release new chapters fast to stop her complaints! XD )

_Sanji thinking_

...

Everyone felt pretty tired and out of breath after a long battle against some shitty lousy pirates. Luffy was lying on his back on the ground and laughing, Zoro had folded his swords on his lap and was sitting on the deck of their ship Sunny-Go. Robin was helping out Chopper who tried to check on everyone and clean every wound he saw. Nami was looking at their ship, horrified at the mess they had made and Franky had started fixing his masterpiece. Brook was playing few notes with his guitar, as if he was practising how to play it again. Usopp was looking at the sky and wondering how yet another fight had oocured and how they had survived again. Sanji was doing his job as their chef as usual - he had went to prepare meal for the tired and starving pirate crew.

The pirate crew they had fought had been a crew called Grad-something ( nobody had catched the difficult name they had chosen for themselves ). The crew used to think they were immortal and couldn't loose a fight unti they met Strawhat pirates. Well, some of them got bounties ( their captain was worth 237 000 000 berries, their doctor was worth 210 000 000 berries and another members with bounties got bounty around 5 000 000-30 000 000 berries. Their crew was full of members without bounty at all so they a mere "kick-away" as Sanji called them. It hadn't been a fight too difficult for them since all of the Strawhats had gotten stronger past those two years but they had underrestimated their enemy. The fight had last for a long time and everyone had gotten a pretty good work-out session ( expect for Zoro who wanted to go and train weights as soon as he had catched his breath a little ).

Chopper had done checking everyone expect Sanji who had rushed to the kitchen to prepare something nutritious to eat.

"Sanji, I need to check you too!" Chopper announced and looked at their chef seriously.

"Ah, you don't have to worry this time!" Sanji reassured,"Because this time I got trough the fight with just a small cut and I already cleaned and covered it with bandage!"

"Really?! This is rather rare when not even one of us got wounds even near fatal...But still I would like to see the wound! It's my job as a doctor!" Chopper sighed.

"You don't have to worry!" Sanji said and smiled at their blue-nosed doctor.

"Well, if you are sure about that..." Chopper let it slide,"By the way, Luffy asked when the food would be ready?"

Sanji just blinked at the guestion and sighed.

"That greedy bastard...Tell him I will be ready in five minutes!"

"Five minutes only? Really?! You are SUUPEER!" Chopper said and imitated Franky's famous movement and then he rushed off to tell Luffy their chef's message.

...

The meal was something everyone had waited for. They needed to get their energy back and head towards new adventures.

"Franky! Is the ship ready to sail?" Nami asked while Luffy tried to steal her food. Luckily, for her but not Luffy, Sanji interrupted him with a kick to his head.

"Some table manners, you gomu-idiot!" Sanji insisted and raged back to the cooking pot to offer more food to the crew.

"The ship is general-okay!" Franky raised a thumb up.

"Okay!" Nami said happily,"Log will set during this night so we have to wait for a while only..."

"Then I want to fill in our food supplies,"Sanji noted with a neutral tone,"It's not like we are short of food but it's better safe than sorry...This is the New World after all..."

"And I would like to get some medical herbs!" Chopper announced,"This island seemed to have lots of various rare herbs which is needed for some basic medicines..."

"Then it's perfect!" Nami realised and started to eat her share before SOMEONE would eat it for her.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy shouted suddenly,"Make me a pirate-bento! I want to go and have an adventure!"

"NO WAY!" Sanji cursed and kicked the idiot again,"You are just looking for an excuse to eat more! Besides, we can't have you wandering around when we have to leave soon enough!"

"Ah?" Luffy cried out,"No way! Nami, you are on my side, aren't you?!"

"I AM NOT ON YOUR SIDE!" Nami shouted,"You would just get us into more trouble and delay our new adventure!"

"Yeah! Listen to our beautiful navigator-swan, you gomu-idiot!" Sanji said and Luffy looked like he could cry: he looked like a child whose daily candies had been taken away.

"No fair!" Luffy cried out again,"Zoro, you will prepare a pirate-bento for me, won't you?"

Zoro just sighed. He didn't really want to take part in this conversation,"I won't."

"Zoro-san is cruel!" Brook laughed.

"Why not?!" Luffy whined and stared from one face to another. Maybe he was trying to get some sympathy from other members.

"Because I WOULDN' LET ONE MARIMO DESTROY MY KITCHEN!" Sanji hissed and kicked Luffy the third time during one meal. Well, he wasn't even close to breaking his record.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU ERO-COOK?!" Zoro shouted back and stood up.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! BRING IT ON!" Sanji yelled and gestured himself but Franky interrupted their intentions.

"I don't want to fix Sunny-Go again so if you want to fight, get away from Sunny!"

Sanji and Zoro stared at each other like angry wild animals but finally they both sat down. Neither of them looked at each other and the rest of the meal went calmly. Everyone was pretty tired and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible but first off they got to fill in their food supplies and look for medical herbs for Chopper.

...

"Okay! So Sanji, Franky and Usopp, you go and find us some food supplies!" Nami ordered.

"With pleasure!" Sanji shouted happily.

"Why can't I go, Nami?!" Luffy complained. He wanted to have his adventure after all.

"No way! You would only end up eating our food supplies before they reach Sunny-Go!" Nami stated and Luffy had no other choice but to admit his destiny.

_Even though he is our captain...that feminine power! _

"Then Chopper, Zoro and Robin will go and pick those medical herbs our doctor needs!" Nami suggested.

"You are letting Zoro go?!" Luffy pointed,"No fair! What if he gets lost?!"

"Luffy. I. Do. Not. Get. Lost." Zoro stated.

"Stop arguing!" Nami hissed,"I trust Robin and even though he would get lost, Chopper is there to sniff him out!"

Their small doctor felt praised for a while but then the realisation hit him, " I AM REINDEER, NOT SOME DOG!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO OUR NAMI-SAN LIKE THAT, YOU SHITTY REINDEER!" Sanji ordered but he couldn't bring himself to kick the small doctor.

The trios were sent off to fullfill their assignments. Sanji made sure they picked up enough meat because certain someone used to destroy their mountains of meat in no time. Usopp picked up some berries, fruits and etc and Franky concentrated on carrying all the food. Meanwhile Chopper tried to concentrate on picking herbs but his focus was somewhere else when Zoro dissapeared to the forest all the time and when the small doctor and their archeologist got tired of babysitting one green-haired man, Robin tied him up to a near-by tree.

...

It was already getting dark when everyone returned back to the ship. Luckily they had managed to find what they needed but their captain had gotten bored while waiting for others to arrive back to the ship.

"Nami is boring!" Luffy complained and met Sanji's anger again.  
"An idiot like you could not possibly understand feminine charm!" Sanji cursed.

Sanji started to prepare an evening snack for everyone since they had found fresh ingredients. Luffy was constantly asking when he would be ready but Sanji always kicked him out of the kitchen.

_I need some peace and quiet to prepare food, you gomu-idiot!_

Finally the evening snack was ready and Sanji called for everyone to enter the kitchen.

"Eh? Where is Nami-san?" Sanji wondered when everyone else had gathered to the kitchen.

"She said she was not feeling too well so she went to bed early,"Robin informed and glanced at Chopper.

"I will check her after the meal!" Chopper reassured and everyone started to eat.

"Could you ask her if she would like something to eat, too?" Sanji suggested and Chopper nodded.

_I don't want to disturb Nami-san if she is not feeling well...even though even sick Nami-san is gorgeous!_

Chopper checked on Nami and he suspected some sort of poisoning. When he said about his suspicion to Sanji, he gazed at the small doctor in front of him.

"Could it be food poisoning?" Sanji asked seriously. It was his job as their chef to take care of their crew and not give them bad food.

"It could be but I don't think that's the case so don't worry about it too much..." Chopper tried to reassure their chef because he knew how serious he was about his job,"Ah yes, Nami said she would like something with neutral taste in it..."

"Okay, I will prepare some simple porridge for her!" Sanji informed and went to the kitchen.

...

During the same evening, three other members fell ill as well. Soon after the evening snack Usopp threw up ( to Franky's delight he managed to throw up to the sea, not on Sunny's deck ) and finishing checking Usopp, Chopper felt a little sick too put it was nothing serious ( he doubted he could be suffering from sympathy-sickness: when someone close to him is suffering, he feels the same as them ). Then even Brook fell sick but nobody could tell it since Brook was a skeleton and he didn't chance colour to green. Brook didn't throw up but Luffy thought that if Brook could eat and poop then he could also throw up.

Chopper decided to run some basic tests to Nami, Usopp and to himself. He couldn't test Brook because well, how could you take a blood sample from a skeleton? He thought and somehow hoped it would be just some normal food poisoning or some normal influenza but he should wait until the test results.

...

**Author's note:**

I know this _pick up meat_ is a bad choice of words but I couldn't come up with some other explanation :D Because well, they are not picking up meat like it would be growing in the trees but they have to hunt animals to get the meat :_D


	2. Mysterious poison

The second chapter of this fanfic ( as if I need to tell you this -.-' )! I wrote the first chapter more or less in three hours and I had to re-watch few One Piece episodes for the later chapters :D ( I needed some details! :D ) I wish to release one chapter a day again so this should be probably ready inside one week? :D

Please review, favorite, follow, pm etc to support my work! :) I was really delicted to see that my fanfic got already few followers and favorites overnight! :D Next chapter will be out tomorrow! :)

Sanji: I didn't mess up with food! You got it?! It can't be a food poisoning!

Oneechan94: And what if?

Sanji: Arg! I seriously feel like kicking you!

Oneechan94:...but you can't kick a lady, can you?

_Sanji thinking_

...

The night before they would set towards a new adventure went calmly. Well, as long as you didn't count Usopp throwing up many times during the night, Nami obsessionally drawing maps because she couldn't sleep and Brook complaining how his non-existing stomach was hurting. Chopper was doing some tests with blood samples and went to sleep after midnight.

Sanji was up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. He suspected their captain would be the first one to wake when the delicious smell of pancakes would reach the boys bedroom. To his surprise, however, it was Chopper who woke up first.

"Chopper! You awake already?" Sanji wondered.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore..." Chopper admitted.

"Did you find out anything? You stayed up pretty late last night..." Sanji inquired.

"Well, it's not food poisoning we are suffering from..." Chopper said and heard Sanji sigh in relief,"it seems like there is some poison in our bodies... I don't know how we got it though..."

"Are you going to test everyone?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Not immediately, maybe a little later..." Chopper sighed.

_He must be tired..._

"Would you like to eat earlier?" Sanji suggested,"There are some pancakes already, take the jam and eat before Luffy rushes in..."

"Okay!" Chopper nodded happily and sat down to eat. Even though the small doctor wasn't feeling too well, he knew as a doctor how important it was not to skip your meals to keep up your energy.

Soon after Chopper had finished eating, the delicious smell reached the boys bedroom. Their captain jumped out of the bed, still half asleep, and rushed to the kitchen to eat. Of course everyone else woke up too when their captain couldn't bother to sneak to the kitchen:

"Sanji! BREAKFAST!"

...

"You mean we have been poisoned?!" Nami asked, horrified and the small doctor nodded.

"I have to check you and Usopp to find out more about the poison and the possible cause..."

"We are going to die!" their crews negative sniper shouted. He still got enough power to panic even though he had been throwing up all night long.

"Don't make me feel even worse!" Nami cursed and punched the long-nosed man.

"That's right, Usopp-san!" Brook joined the conversation and Nami and Usopp glared at him.

"I can't even understand..." Nami started.

"...how a skeleton can feel sick..." Usopp continued.

"...or get poisoned..." Chopper continued even further.

"Isn't it mysterious?" Luffy laughed.

"It's weird! WEIRD!" Usopp noted and his face turned green again.

"So I will check you two carefully and then, if needed, I will check everyone else also! I don't want any nasty surprises!" Chopper informed.

"Then how about yourself?" Nami wondered,"Aren't you feeling sick too?"

"It doesn't seem to be as bad as yours so I will manage! As a doctor I know every symptom worth worrying so I should be okay as long as those symptoms won't appear!" Chopper nodded and everyone else expect Sanji left the kitchen. He needed to wash the dishes, after all.

Their doctor checked Nami and Usopp carefully and found out they both got some small cuts which had been infected pretty badly. He thought that their enemy might have had some poisoned weapons and the poison got to their bodies through the wounds. He took some samples from the infected wounds and there was indeed signs of poison. Then the small doctor found an infected wound from his own leg and took sample from it: there was signs of deadly poison, but luckily it wasn't deadly for reindeers. "Apparently the enemy has made these poisons to kill humans,"Chopper informed when everyone sat around the table, waiting for meal,"Nami and Usopp got only some minor poison which causes symptoms similar to stomach infections but apparently they got some stronger poisons too. I have to check everyone again and clean even the smallest wounds for the case of poison."

Everyone nodded and Sanji brought the food.

"So Nami-san, we are leaving after this meal, correct?" Sanji inquired.

"Yes, the log set few hours ago so we are ready to set sail!" Nami informed and everyone prepared themselves mentally for a new adventure.

...

Their new journey started peacefully. The weather was calm and the temperature was perfectly warm. Nami was already feeling better so she had no trouble navigating their ship. Navigating in the New World was something totally different, after all. Usopp was still vomiting every now and then but not so often anymore. Brook didn't comment his condition because some of the members seemed to doubt whether a skeleton could feel sick at all.

Chopper, the hard-working doctor he was, checked everyone else carefully too for even the smallest wound which could have poison in it. The poison would be already in their system but the wounds could tell who was poisoned and what kind of poison it could be.

Chopper was really surprised Zoro has no wounds with poison. Of course he got some other deep cuts, bruises and few cracked bones but no signs of poison at all. Then their captain had some really strong deadly poison but Luffy seemed to have so strong resistance for poisons that his body didn't react at all. And then their archeologist and shipwright didn't have any wounds which had bled. Franky only got some nasty colored bruising in his back.

Chopper almost forgot to check Sanji because he had been busy cleaning in the kitchen.

"Sanji! I need to check you too! Come to the infirmary!" Chopper ordered.

"Could you wait just a little? I am almost finished." Sanji asked nicely and Chopper sat down to wait,"So are everyone okay?" Sanji asked some general guestion because he knew Chopper wouldn't tell any details.

"It seems like it!" Chopper said, smiling happily,"But we still need to be cautious because there might be some sort of new type of poisons which doesn't need blood contact." Sanji just nodded slightly and washed his hands.

"Okay, I finished." Sanji said and he followed Chopper to his infirmary.

Sanji had no symptoms at all but he got a pretty bad infection in the only wound he had received from the battle. The wound got some weird coloring which made Chopper worried.

"I need to take a sample from this wound and also a blood sample." Chopper informed and took a small piece from the infected part with his small surgeon's knife. Then he cleaned the wound carefully and took the blood sample.

"It must be hard work to test everyone, doctor Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"Calling me a doctor doesn't make me happy, you idiot!" Chopper felt praised,"Now get lost!"

...

The day went calmly: the weather didn't chance during the whole day and there was no enemies in sight. It was time for the evening snack and Sanji was doing his work in the kitchen when Chopper came in.

"Well? Did you have some business with me?" Sanji asked carefully. He didn't want to sound too curious about whether he had found some poison or not.

"It's some new sort of poison so I don't know how your body will react to it..." Chopper sighed,"I will investigate this poison more but I expect you to inform me if you get any sort of symptoms, okay?"

Sanji just nodded and finished setting the table.

"Hey you idiots and the two delicate flowers! Evening snack is ready!" Sanji shouted and the tone of his voice changed significantly compared to when he called his lovely ladies.

...


	3. Big catch

Third chapter! I really hope to finish this as soon as possible :D I am just a freeloader at the moment so I have time to write this :_D ( It's nothing to be proud of, however ). And I still would like to receive some ideas of what you would like me to write about! (My own ideas are often pretty similar to each other so I need ideas outside of my own head! )

But please enjoy reading this story and this chapter and I hope that you will continue supporting my work! :) ( Just a mere look at how many people have read it makes me happy! :D So even if you won't favorite, review etc, you will make me happy! :D )

Luffy: You write these just to get some people like your stories?

Oneechan94: That's right. Something wrong with that?

Luffy: I can't understand you! Reviews, favorites and follows are not meat! You can't eat them!

Oneechan94: ...

...

The next morning came and everything seemed to be back to normal. Usopp was already better but the colour of his face still chanced occassionally. Luffy was fooling around and Zoro was either training or taking a nap. Nami was drawing maps and checking the log pretty often, Robin was reading books and Chopper was in his infirmary, probably investigating the new poison he had found from Sanji's blood sample. Franky was still fixing their ship or more likely doing some final touches to it after all the damage, Brook was playing his guitar and Sanji was already preparing the next meal.

The wound Sanji had received in the battle was itching. He felt like cratching it all the time but he knew he shouldn't even though it was covered properly. Still, it was pretty annoying when he tried to concentrate on cooking and every movement made the wound even more itchier if possible. Chopper couldn't miss Sanji constantly pressing his wound and his concentration slacking so he asked if there was something wrong with his hand.

"It's just really itchy..." Sanji cursed.

"I could give you something for it!" Chopper said and rushed to his infirmary even before their chef managed an answer.

Soon Chopper returned with a bottle full of weird, green liquid.

"What's...that?" Sanji asked, suspiciously.

"It's something that will help you with that itching so that you can do your work!" Chopper announced and didn't even bother to explain more. He opened the bottle and pulled away.

"What's with that smell?!" Sanji hissed while squeesing his nose shut.

"It will help!" Chopper vowed and Sanji stared at the liquid with his uncovered eye.

"Well, if it helps..." Sanji sighed and let the small reindeer remove his bandages and clean the wound again before putting some of this mysterious, green liquid on the wound. It sting for a while but then there was no itching at all,"Thank you, Chopper!" He kne he didn't really need the liquid but he didn't want their doctor to feel useless.

"No problem!" Chopper smiled and rushed out of the kitchen again.

...

"Yahhoo!" Luffy shouted at the deck while holding a snare.

"Don't let it escape!" Usopp ordered and took a hold of their captain. It was no good if a hammer like Luffy would fall of the deck.

"What's going on?!" Nami wondered, maybe a little angry, when the ship swayed hard.

"I caught a big fish!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah! It's a a size of a mountain!" Usopp exaggerated.

"How are we going to eat that?!" Nami asked seriously when she saw the humongous fish pulling their ship,"Let it go! The ship is going to fall over!"

"But Nami! I want to eat it!" Luffy whined.

"NO WAY!" Nami yelled at him but just then the fish stopped pulling.

"Then it's fine if it won't pull?" Zoro shouted from on top of the fish.

"You Marimo, how dare you cut first-class fish like that?!" Sanji cursed and turned to face their navigator,"Don't worry, Nami-san, I will use that fish in today's menu and the rest of it can be put aside for later!"

"I guess we have no choice..." Nami sighed,"We can't leave such a big fish just floating..."

Robin just chuckled slightly behind her,"Don't worry about it too much."

"Robin, you can't take side with them!" Nami said, a little annoyed.

"But isn't it interesting? They managed to catch such a beautiful fish! I wonder what our Cook-san will prepare!" Robin smiled and Nami just looked at her in disbelief.

"Our ship almost fell over and you are just like 'such a beautiful fish'?! Nami wondered but she knew how calm Robin could be. Even when they faced the mythic Kraken, she was just trying to draw a picture of it.

Sanji was pretty excited about the fish. He could think many differend dishes which he could make out of it. He was probably smiling and humning like a fool but he didn't care. It would make everyone happy to have a big celebration with lots of food. Expecially their captain was really excited and he was already drooling by the mere though of it. Well, he should teach Zoro a thing or two about how to kill a fish so that you wouldn't destroy the best parts of it but he doubted if the shitty swordman would listen to his preach.

_Such a waste! That Muscle-head should value our food more!_

Finally he finished taking the best parts of the fish. Even though he didn't like the idea of wasting edible food, he didn't hesitate to throw away the bones and some of the inner organs when they already had so much good parts of the fish. Well, the left-overs of the fish wouldn't probably rot because this was the New World after all, and the sea was probably full of hungry sea kings.

...

The celebration was lousy as always with Strawhat pirates. Well, this time around Luffy wasn't stealing food because there was plenty of food so he didn't need to compete. Franky and Brook were singing and playing guitar, Zoro was drinking sake even thought there was plenty of delicious food in front of him. Usopp was eating happily because he wasn't feeling sick at all anymore and his appetite had returned. Nami and Robin were taste-testing everything and praising their chef.

Usually Chopper was fully enjoying himself and laughing with Usopp and Luffy but somehow it was different. He was worried about their chef because he hadn't seen him taking food at all during the evening and he was somehow unfocused. He didn't even notice when his ladies were praising his cookings. The ladies didn't fail to notice that something was bothering their chef also.

"Doctor-san", Robin spoke out quietly,"Is there something wrong with Cook-san?"

"You noticed it too?" Chopper wondered and sighed deeply,"Maybe I should talk to him..." Robin just nodded slightly and went back to her place next to Nami.

Soon the perfect chance came when Sanji took some empty plates and took them to the kitchen. Chopper followed him and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Chopper! What are you doing here? You should be celebrating with others!" Sanji wondered.

"I was wondering if everything was okay with you..." Chopper admitted.

"Why?" Sanji inquired.

"Well, you haven't eaten even one bite during this evening and you didn't even hear when Nami and Robin were praising you."

"They did?!" Sanji sounded happy,"I should have noticed my lovely ladies..." He sighed deeply and Chopper smiled slightly.

"But really, is there something wrong?" Chopper repeated the guestion. Sanji blinked and stared at the blue-nosed doctor.

_I can't lie to him...Besides, I am not Usopp..._

"I just...haven't felt too well..." Sanji admitted.

"Should I check you?" Chopper suggested. He didn't mind skipping the party to do his job as a doctor.

"You don't need to!" Sanji reassured,"I am not so stubborn as that Marimo so I will tell you if there is something worth worrying, okay?"

Chopper hesitated for a while but decided not to push it,"Okay! I will go back to others!"

...

**Author's note:**

I got a great idea while writing: I started to listen for One Piece opening tracks! :D It really sets the mood for writing One Piece fanfics! :D


	4. Let the idiots drown

Fourth chapter already! I am trying to keep up with my schedule and until now I have managed! I try to write chapters even in advance! :D But please review, favorite and follow my stories, send me pm if you have something in your mind and thank you for my few followers and favorites! I try not to let you down! :)

...

Sanji woke up with his hands trembling. He felt like throwing up but he had eaten nothing since yesterday morning so he would have nothing to throw up.

_Arg...I need to prepare breakfast if I don't want to face our captain's anger..._

Their chef stood up slowly and headed towards the kitchen. He drank some cold water to swallow the nasty feeling he had but he ended up coughing and throwing up the water he had managed to swallow. He leaned to the sink in the bathroom for a while, trying to catch his breath, and returned back to the kitchen to do his work. He didn't want to let their crew down and he had to feed his lovely ladies so that their lovely curves wouldn't suffer from lack of food.

_I just have the same symptoms as Usopp...It's nothing to worry about... _Sanji tried to reassure himself.

Sanji somehow managed to prepare the breakfast but soon after breakfast he felt pretty normal again. He was running around his ladies as usual, fighting with Zoro as usual and throwing their captain out of the kitchen as usual when he bothered his cooking. Chopper didn't know that he had vomited but he doubted it was nothing worth making the small doctor worried. He decided to tell their doctor, however, if his condition got worse. It was weird, however, that he had felt so horrible at the morning and just hour later he was feeling almost normal again.

...

"Nami, let's go there!" Luffy pointed at the log pose. One of the needles was swaying fast.

"No way! I am the navigator so I decide our route! It's my job to navigate the crew safely!" Nami tried to persuade their captain but somehow she knew she would loose the fight against their stubborn captain.  
"But I am the captain!" Luffy said and their next adventure was decided.

"We really should have destroyed that log pose..." Usopp sighed," Kaya, I don't know if I will survive much longer..."

"You said something, Usopp?" Zoro groaned. He had just woken up from his morning nap when he had heard the argumentation between Luffy and Nami.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed and managed to scare Usopp when he appeared out of nowhere,"Lively as always, aren't we?"

"Brook, don't scare me like that!" Usopp complained. He felt like he should go back to sleep - it felt like the day would only get worse if he stayed up.

"Hey you", Franky said, pointing at Usopp,"Could you do me a favor? I need one new tool for our ship."

"You can count on great Usopp-sama!" Usopp vowed. Maybe the day was getting better after all.

In the meanwhile, Sanji was throwing up in the bathroom again. He was happy that everyone else were on the deck fooling around because he didn't need them worrying over such a small thing. He had tried to eat something but the nauseous feeling had returned immediately. He couldn't even keep water in his stomach. It was weird that he had felt prefectly okay just a while ago and now he was staring the bathroom sink again.

_I can't believe it..._

"Sanji? Are you there?" He was surprised by the sudden guestion because he hadn't noticed someone outside the door.

"Yeah?`Something wrong?" Sanji asked when he recogniced the voice of their doctor.

"Are you feeling sick?" Chopper inquired and Sanji couldn't lie to him. He knew how serious someone could be about his job.

"A little..." He wasn't lying because he felt almost normal again.

"Can I come in?" Chopper asked and Sanji opened the door,"Have you thrown up?"

"Only twice, once this morning and once now,"Sanji answered genuinely.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning I think?" Sanji answered.

"Okay..." Chopper nodded and seemed to think for a while,"Just inform me if there is new symptoms and if you start to feel dizzy, do not hesitate to ask for a drip, okay? We don't need one of our main fighting forced lying sick in the bed...this is the new world after all..."

"It's okay, Chopper, I think I can manage..." Sanji reassured and they both got out of the bathroom.

"I want to take a blood sample just in case, okay?" Chopper insisted and Sanji could do nothing else but allow himself being dragged to the infirmary again.

...

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Zoro shouted at Luffy who had jumped off the deck suddenly.

"I just...*cough*...saw that weird looking fish! I wanted to *cough* grab it!" Luffy explained.

"It was a sea king, you idiot! How could you fight it underwater, you hammer?!" Zoro preached and Luffy felt like he had lost the fight,"And you two!" He pointed at Chopper and Brook,"Why can't you remember you are hammers also?!"

They just laughed, well they laughed before Nami punched them.

"Use your brains, you idiots!" Nami shouted.

"But I don't have any brains! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed but it was no excuse for Nami who punched the panties-man again.

"What's with all the ruckus in here...?" Usopp wondered when he appeared from below the deck.

"Our captain just tried to fight sea king underwater, that's all," Robin chuckled and Usopp stared at Luffy,Chopper and Brook.

"How long it's gonna take for them to remember that they are hammers...?" Usopp wondered.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE NAMI-SAN SAVE YOU?!" Sanji shouted even though he was giving Nami some loving stares.

_Even soaked Nami-san is gorgeous!_

"Nami-san, you shouldn't mind these idiots!" Sanji adviced,"Just let them drown!" Sanji suggested, even though he wasn't really meaning it and everyone knew it.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Nami asked, sighing deeply,"Besides, what would happen to our crew without our captain, without our doctor and without our musician?"

_This is our Nami-san! So charming!_

Sanji quickly went and brought a towel for Nami so that she wouldn't catch a flue.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami said, smiling at their chef.

"It was my pleasure!" Sanji said happily and lit his cigarette. Luckily he was able to smoke at least without throwing up.

"Sanji!" The small doctor shouted suddenly,"I need to have a word with you!"

"Ah?" Sanji wondered but didn't deny that he was curious,"Wait for a while, I want to finish my cigarette."

Sanji took his time to finish his cigarette and Chopper stood still, waiting for Sanji patiently.

Finally, when they went to infirmary, Chopper asked Sanji to sit down and he got serious all of the sudden. Even Sanji fell silent after he heard what the small doctor had to say.

...


	5. Slow progress

So this is the fifth chapter :D Oneechan wa ureshii! :D So I think this is where I start to torture Sanji a little bit :P I will have lots of fun! ( I really enjoy when Sanji suffers :3 ) But please, do not forget to review! :D I want to get some feedback! :D

...

Finally, when they went to infirmary, Chopper asked Sanji to sit down and he got serious all of the sudden. Even Sanji fell silent after he heard what the small doctor had to say.

"Sanji, this poison is really different from normal poisons..." Chopper started slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Well, in the beginning, the symptoms might remind the symptoms of the same poison as Usopp, Nami and Brook had in their system. You feel sick, throw up everything you manage to swallow and maybe feel a little dizzy. At some point you start to loose your body fat because you can't keep anything in and your system is trying to get energy for your body functions some other way." Chopper started the explanation.

"So it's just like some stomach infection?" Sanji tried to compare poison to something more common.

"Well, sort of..." Chopper sighed,"But actually, this poison activates seriously after your body has weakened. So in your weakened condition, your body can't start to fix itself so it will start to slowly to fall apart when the poison attacks your inner organs."

Sanji fell silent because he understood what it really meant.

"So is there any way to slow down the poison or destroy it?" Sanji gulped.

"We could cheat the poison a little, but it will only give us some more time to figure something out...Basically, we could just put you to a drop so that your body won't start to weaken itself and the poison can't work properly. At the moment it's the only thing we can do because we don't know much about the poison yet...I need to take more blood samples to examine the poison more but I shouldn't stress your body too much by taking blood from you... It's pretty complicated situation, actually..."

"Nobody else on this ship got this poison then?" Sanji asked and Chopper blinked.

"Actually...Luffy might have the similar poison in his system but his body didn't react at all...he might have stronger resistance to poisons than others...but maybe it's worth checking!" Chopper smiled slightly, hoping that he wouldn't need to take more blood from the chef.

"Okay", Sanji sighed,"So, is there something I should do or shouldn't do?"

"Let's say that you shouldn't waste your energy. Don't fight and don't work too much. It includes also cooking so we should ask for someone to help around in the kitchen. And then, we should put you to a drop once a day at least."

"That often?" Sanji wondered. He didn't want to worry everyone.

"Well, yes. That would be for the best. But I advice you to be careful because these are just my assumptions so the poison might take effect any moment."

"Okay, thank you, Chopper," Sanji said, excusing himself from the infirmary,"By the way, how about smoking?"

"Ah?" Chopper voiced out,"Well, I don't think you should stop now because we don't need you suffering from withdrawal symptoms now!" Sanji just nodded, happy that the doctor didn't deny him from smoking.

...

Sanji didn't really want someone helping him around in the kitchen. It felt frustfrating because his condition was okay and he could still do his job as their chef easily. Of course he understood that he shouldn't use his energy like usually but he still wanted to do his work properly. He knew that Chopper wouldn't let him do his work alone so he started to think of which of the members would be the best "assistant-chef".

_Ladies are not an option. Luffy would only taste-test everything and eat half of the food even before proper preparation. Chopper has already enough work with trying to think of something against the poison...Then Usopp would only try to impress everyone with his cooking skills and end up doing something stupid...Then the only ones left are...Franky...Brook...and that shitty Muscle-head...Franky is way too big and clumsy to work in the kitchen...Don't tell me I have to choose between a plant and a skeleton?! They are both equally lazy! _

He decided to think of it a little later, for now he had a dinner to serve.

...

Sanji didn't get far with his dinner preparations. After a while, his hands started to tremble strongly and he threw up even though he had eaten nothing at all. There was cold sweat covering his skin and he, the proud chef he was, decided to skip preparing the meal.

_Someone else can do it once in a while...I hope they won't destroy the kitchen!_

He went to the infirmary only to see the worried look on Chopper's face.

"By the looks of it you are not feeling too well?" Chopper asked and Sanji managed a small smile. His face was pretty pale and he was sweating a lot, making the blond hair stuck to his face.

"Well I have had better days", Sanji joked back but Chopper didn't feel like laughing.

"Lie down on the bed",Chopper ordered, "I will put the drop on you and give you some sedative."

Sanji followed doctor's orders and lied down on the bed. Chopper soon noticed that Sanji wasn't breathing normally.

"Sanji, do you have trouble breathing?" Chopper inquired and Sanji nodded after a while of hesitation,"Okay, let's use oxygen mask also...and no arguing with me! It will make your breathing easier and save your energy for later!"

Sanji just admitted his destiny and said no word.

...

"What?! Sanji is not making food?!" Luffy shouted, dissapointed,"But I am hungry!"

"I told you he is not going to make food today and that's final!" Chopper stated,"Someone else has to make food this time around!"

"What's wrong with Ero-cook?" Zoro interrupted suddenly,"Has he stressed himself out while drooling after ladies?"

"It's...not that Zoro..." Chopper said quietly and changing the subject quickly,"Anyways, who is going to prepare food today?"

"Ano...I could do that much..."Brook volunteered.

"...with your dead sense of taste? No thanks!" Nami noted,"Usopp, could you- - "

"- - Yosh! You can trust the great captain Usopp!" Usopp vowed and everyone got a bad feeling.

Usopp went to prepare food, some pretty simple dish, and other's continued doing what they were left off to.

"Hey, Chopper..." Luffy started,"Is there some reason why Sanji isn't cooking today?"

Chopper didn't want to worry others but he couldn't lie to their captain of all the people.

"It's nothing serious, he just needs some rest, that's all!" Chopper tried to reassure their captain. The idiot he was, however, believed it fully.

"Really? That's great! I guess I get to eat his cookings tomorrow again, right?" Luffy smiled.

"I hope so!" Chopper said, really hoping that would be the case.

They didn't see how Zoro raised a suspecting eyebrown behind the mast.

...

_._


	6. To eat someone alive

Sixth chapter! Yay! :D I guess I have really started to torture Sanji :3 But don't worry, this story won't go on endlessly! :D I will write maybe around ten chapters but let's see if I get carried away :D

...

Luckily for their captain, Sanji was up again the next morning. He woke up hours before he should start to prepare breakfast and he stood on the deck for a long time, smoking and staring to the horizon. The weather was calm and he breathed in the fresh air, somehow suspecting if the poison would take his life any second and the breath would be his last. Well, he laughed at the idea a minute later but he admitted that he was somehow nervous. He felt perfectly fine again but he doubted his stomach would allow him to eat something.

Finally it was time for Sanji to start breakfast preparations. He started earlier than usual because he did his job a little slower, not wanting to push himself too hard. He felt a little tired and he sensed his body starting to burn out and gradually giving the poison a chance to destroy him. He didn't feel like giving up, though. He wanted to kick the shitty poisons ass and find his All Blue.

Chopper rushed to the kitchen, smelling the food and saw Sanji cooking.  
"Sanji! Are you feeling better? You know you shouldn't be working!" Chopper preached.

"I am feeling better again! And don't worry, I haven't worked really hard, this is just something simple!" Sanji tried to reassure the small doctor,"Did you investigate the poison Luffy had?"

"Ah, yeah. It seems like the same poison as the poison in your body but there is no more poison in his body. There might be some antidote against the poison though but it's pretty difficult to separate the antidote from the blood...But I will give it a try!" Chopper promised.

"That's great to hear...But how are you gonna explain Luffy the sudden check and blood sample?" Sanji inquired.

"Well...Luffy is an idiot, after all, so he believes whatever I say... I could just say it's a normal operation when you have been poisoned with strong poison!" Chopper smiled and felt pretty hopeful,"So how are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel somehow weak and it feels like my body is eating itself alive slowly...but I am feeling okay otherwise!" Sanji explained and Chopper nodded.

"It's common to feel like that if there is some slowly affecting poison in your body so don't worry about it too much! But remember to report everything to me so that we can slow down the progress as much as possible!"

"Roger, doctor Chopper!" Sanji promised and saw a smile on the reindeer's face.

_It must be hard...looking how your nakama is slowly drifting towards his death and all you can do is to slow down the progress a little to buy some more time to find the cure...I guess Chopper is really strong on his own way..._

Soon Luffy smelled the smell of breakfast and rushed to the kitchen like a racket.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted happily,"Good to see you are back to work!" Sanji blinked a little and gave a guestioning look to Chopper. Chopper just raised his shoulders slightly.

"I guess so, captain!" Sanji answered happily. He seemed to forget about the poisoning and just concentrated on serving breakfast. He got to fight for ladies share again and got to kick Luffy to his head from stealing.

After breakfast Robin offered to help him clean and even though he didn't want to let a lady do his work, he couldn't resist Robin's offer.

"Thank you, Robin-swan! Would you like to have some coffee?!" Sanji almost yelled happily.

"That would be lovely, thank you", Robin started,"...I know about your situation..."

Sanji blinked at the statement for a while and tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"I know about the poison in your body...it's eating you alive slowly, isn't it?"

Sanji couldn't tell lies to Robin so he just nodded and sat down.

"Is it painful?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Ha?" Sanji voiced out, "Well, I am not in pain but...the idea that I might die is somehow scary I guess?" He managed a small smile.

"Of course it's scary, the idea that death is your only solution..." Robin almost whispered and Sanji realised she was talking of her own experience.

"By the way, how did know about my condition?" Sanji inquired and Robin just chuckled slightly,"Don't tell me you were peeking?" Seeing the look on Robin's face, Sanji blushed a deep shade of red.

_I don't really mind a lady peeking on me but Robin-swan of all people? This is embarrassing!_

"By the way, cook-san..." Robin started and stared at their chef seriously," I know how hard it might be in this situation but please, trust our captain, okay? He is the luckiest person I have ever seen and you should believe in him: believe that you will be saved somehow."

Sanji nodded slightly and smiled slightly at the thought.

_Trust our captain, eh?_

...

Chopper insisted to put Sanji on drop after he had finished cleaning the kitchen with Robin. The blood test result had made him worried and he wanted to give Sanji some extra energy. It was good for Chopper that Robin knew about the situation now also because he could ask her to help him with Sanji's treatment and look after him a little even though Sanji didn't want to be babysitted. He enjoyed the company of Robin, though, because it was rather boring to just lie down on the bed and wait for drop to end.

Nobody else on board seemed to suspect that anything serious was going on. Everyone else were acting normally, fooling around, shouting, fighting and so on. It was apparent, thought, that if Chopper could not find the cure for the poison soon, Sanji would be forced to stay in bed all the time and everyone should be informed about the situation. Well, who wouldn't wonder if their chef wasn't doing his job and instead was just laying on bed?

...

"Tell me, what's wrong with Ero-cook?"

The sudden guestion startlet the small doctor. Few days had went by and Sanji had felt pretty normal most of the time.

"Wha-What do you mean? Nothing is wrong! It's something unusual for you to worry about him!" Chopper staggered.

"He is my rival but I can still tell if something is wrong!" Zoro stated seriously,"You seem to be a little down all the time and Robin is following Sanji almost everywhere expect bathroom!"

Chopper gulped and tried to think of what to explain but he didn't need to when Sanji appeared to the doorway.

"I am dying, is that simple enough?" Sanji said, blowing his smoke peacefully,"And the reason I haven't been fighting with you is because our doctor told me not to", the look on Zoro's face was prizeless,"What, you worried about me Marimo?"

"Does Luffy know?" Zoro asked seriously and when neither of them answered, he hissed angrily,"He is our captain, for god's sake!"

"But tell me, what could he do for me? Sing me lullaby everytime I go to bed? Prepare me food which I would eventually throw up? Give me check-ups and put me on drop?" Sanji stated,"There is nothing else he could do but watch me die. I don't want to inform him unless the situation is utterly hopeless..."

"All we can do is to slow the poison down and try to come up with an antidote against it..." Chopper joined the conversation," The poison will first eat his energy and then, when he doesn't have any energy to fight against the poison, it will start to destroy him from the inside..."

"Oi joi, Chopper, you think a plant like him can understand something so complicated?" Sanji joked.

"I am sorry to dissapoint you but I understood every part of it," Zoro teased back,"Okay, I won't tell Luffy, but you have to tell him when the situation starts to get really hopeless, okay? Otherwise I will tell him and I don't know how Luffy will react to it if he doesn't hear it coming from you."

"Glad you understood my point", Sanji said and smiled quickly to Zoro of all people.

...


	7. Eleven days of waiting

Seventh chapter! I have decided to write ten chapters, but the tenth chapter might be a little longer? :D I will release the final chapters tomorrow! :D I got this story ready in less than a week! :D And I am really happy about followers and favorites but I would like to have some reviews because without them I don't know if I have succeeded :D

...

It took eleven days from the battle. Eleven long days from the battle before the poison started to attack their chef's body. Sanji woke up during the night, he was sweating and his throat felt extremely dry and soar. It was painful to breathe and it felt like one deep inhale could rip his lungs. He felt like throwing up but he doubted if it was even possible when he had eaten nothing at all for at least eight days. Apparently it was possible because he had to rush to the bathroom and he threw up violently. The burning sensation got even worse when after throwing up he started to cough hard and few drops of blood appeared to his palm.

_This can't be good...I need to wake Chopper..._

He didn't even need to move from the spot to get Chopper, however, because one on watch-duty that night had heard Sanji rushing to the bathroom.

"Curly-brows?"

_Just my luck...of all the beautiful ladies on board, it has to be this one Marimo!_

"Curly-brows? What's wrong?" Zoro asked an apparent guestion but didn't move from the spot.

"Get - - * cough cough* - - Chopper - - " Sanji managed to say two words and Zoro immediately understood that the poison had started to react. When Zoro dissapeared from the bathroom door, Sanji started to shake badly and he fell to the bathroom floor to his knees.

Chopper rushed to the bathroom in his pyjamas quickly and he only stared for a while at the condition of their chef.

"Sanji..." Chopper almost whispered,"We need to move him to the infirmary!" Chopper realised and slowly lifted Sanji to his shoulder. It was all blurry to Sanji, though: his vision got cloudy, he felt like throwing up again and he lost conciousness before they reached the infirmary.

Zoro was amazed by the fact how fast Chopper could work. He quickly cleaned his windpipe with a small tube and then put an oxygen mask on his face. Then he put a drop to his hand and gave him some injection with sedatives, painkillers and something to bring down the fever. Then he covered Sanji with a blanket and sighed deeply before he sat down.  
"How long?" Zoro asked.

"What?" Chopper didn't understand.

"How long is he gonna live like this?" Zoro dared to ask the guestion nobody else had.

Chopper hesitated for a while,"It depends...if he is willing to fight it and he can keep his hopes up, then he could last for a month I guess?"

"But if he gives up?"

"Then it would be only around one week..." Chopper sighed. It was clear he was fighting back his tears.

"Don't worry, Ero-cook won't give up so easily, he has a crew to feed." Zoro tried to reassure their doctor.

...

The next morning came and everyone realised something was definitely wrong. They could no longer hide the fact that Sanji had been poisoned and he could die. But they didn't know how to tell them. Of course they had to explain it all but it was hard to tell where they should start.

Sanji regained his conciousness and he wanted to speak to Luffy. It was his wish to hide his poisoning so he wanted to tell about it himself. He saw the shocked look on their captain face and the seriousness behind those always laughing eyes.

"Sanji..." Luffy almost whispered and sat to the chair next to the bed while Chopper excused himself from the room.

"I - - I am sorry, captain - - " Sanji spelled slowly," I just - * cough* didn't want to worry you - - "

"It's okay, Sanji, we are going to find a way to save you for sure!" Luffy promised. He always made promises which were almost impossible to keep.

"Then - - captain - - can I return back to my post - *cough cough*- as the pirate kings chef - - when this is over?" Sanji asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course! And don't worry, I promise I won't steal food and I won't let our stand-in chef destroy your kitchen, okay?" Luffy reassured and smiled at the chef. He stood up to leave and probably look for Chopper for further explanation but he stopped suddenly,"But I won't protect your kitchen for free!"

Sanji didn't understand at first, what Luffy meant but then he saw Luffy grabbing his straw hat and putting it on top of his stomach,"I expect you to take care of my treasure and when you get back to work, you have to organize a big party if you want me to forgive you! Is that clear?" Luffy stared at Sanji seriously.

"It's a promise, captain,"Sanji vowed before Luffy left the infirmary.

_So I am not allowed to die...? _Sanji chuckled at his own thoughts and decided to win the poison, no matter what.

...

"Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Nami asked because nobody could miss the nervous feeling around them. Everyone who didn't know about Sanji's poisoning, turned to face Choppera and their doctor understood that he should tell everything from the beginning. The situation was getting really bad and every possible idea was needed.

"Sanji was poisoned at the previous fight too but we didn't think that it was really something serious in the beginning since he had similar symptoms as Nami, Usopp and Chopper. However, I became suspicious because there was something different and I started to investigate the poison"; Chopper started and took a quick look around the kitchen to see if everyone were keeping up with his explanation,"Then I figured out the following about the poison: it was a new type of poison which symptoms resemble normal poisoning but then, the poison really activates after his body has weakened. Basically it means that when the poison starts to attack his body, his body has no longer energy to protect itself."

Everyone else expect Franky,who was crying, fell silent for a while.

"So...is there something we could do?" Nami asked quietly.

"I have slowed down the poison as much as possible...we have to find a cure against the poison inside a month or..." Chopper fell silent because he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Then how about your test with the poison Luffy got?" Robin remembered.  
"I could separate only small amount of antidote against the poison so it won't have much of an effect..." Chopper sighed.

"What? That's what you took the blood sample for?" Luffy wondered,"I thought it was just a normal check-up after strong poison! You cheated me!"

Chopper sighed deeply,"That's because you're an idiot..."

"Chopper is a bully!" Luffy pointed at Chopper but everyone knew he wasn't really serious,"So, do you have any ideas?"

Chopper just shoke his head,"There is none at the moment...But we still have time to figure something out!"

...

It was hard for everyone to try to work as usual when they knew they had so little time before one of them could be dead. Well, nobody could tell for sure how long they had time to come up with a solution but it was even worse.

Robin took his time and read many books which could include something about poisons and she tried to learn something new but she wasn't a doctor, after all. They had to share kitchen-duties and someone was watching Sanji all the time in case if his condition changed suddenly. The chef was stubborn, however, and he tried to sit up on the bed but ended up feeling dizzy and got to lay down again. He didn't want to be a burden but even he got to admit that he had no other choice but to lie down and let everyone else do his job.

...

"There is a strange ship getting closer to our ship!" Usopp shouted when he noticed there was a ship in the horizon.

"An enemy? Right now?! Nami worried. Sanji's condition had worsened just a while ago and they didn't need a hard fight when one of their main fighters was out of the game.

"I can't tell for sure..." Usopp said, trying to look carefully through his goggles,"At least it seems like they are not on 'attack-mode' so there might be a chance they are not enemies..."

"Maybe Marines?" Zoro asked, pulling a bit of his swords out of their shields.

"I don't think so..." Usopp sighed, "Let's wait for them to get a little closer but let's be careful!"

While they waited for the strange ship getting closer, Sanji felt a familiar, cold shiver run through his spine.

_Don't tell me..._

...


	8. Vi is vyor savior from Hell

Eight chapter! So this is the time for the "savior to appear" I guess? I had to re-watch few episodes to check some details because I don't want to put false information in here! :D But please remember to review, I want to hear your thoughts! :3

...

The strange ship got closer but they didn't recognise the ship. It was a rather colourfull ship with and it didn't seem like they were preparing for a fight when they saw the mark of famous Strawhat pirates. Maybe they really didn't want to fight them.

Luffy was the only one on the deck who recognised the ship and the person on board. He started to smile and wave happily towards the strange ship.

"Luffy, you know them?" Nami asked curiously.

"It's Ivan and others!" Luffy smiled widely,"He might be able to help us!"

Nami didn't understand what he was talking about but then the famous drag-queen jumped on the deck of Sunny-Go.

Luffy didn't hesitate to rush towards the familiar person and he immediately fell to his knees and lowered his head.

"I am really grateful of your help back at Marinefold! But I need to ask for a favor yet again! One of my crew is suffering from serious poisoning and he is going to die if we can't find a way to destroy the poison! I beg of you, please help my nakama!"

Emporio Ivankov looked at the captain of Strawhat pirates seriously.

"Well well, it has been a long time indeed and how do you greet vme?" Ivankov asked,"Vyou beg for vyour friends life, asking for favors again!"

There was a moment of silence between them,"Vi knows how vyou must be feeling but do Vi have any reason to help vyour nakama? As Vyou know, Vi doesn't treat others without a good reason!" Ivankov explained and referred to the time when Luffy was poisoned by Magellan.

"If it's about money, we are ready to pay as long as you help him!" Nami promised, even though she didn't know if this weird person was able to help their chef.

"Money doesn't solve everything, Vmy lady", Ivankov noted and was about to say something before he heard a familialr voice interrupting him.

"Ivan-san!"

They saw Sanji literally crawl towards Ivankov.

"You should stay in bed, Sanji!" Chopper shouted but didn't make a move to stop their chef.

"Ah, Sanjí-kun, vyou returned back to vyour crew safely?" Ivan asked casually.

"You know each other?" Luffy inquired.

"Ivan-san!" Sanji repeated again. He had crawled closer to the drag-queen and lowered his head likelywise as Luffy,"Please treat me!"

"Why a pround man like vyou is begging for vhis life? It doensn't suit vyou!" Ivan noted.

"I know it - - * cough cough* - - is not like me!" Sanji started,"But I can't die here! I - - made a promise with our captain! * cough cough* I still have a crew to feed! I can't let our pirate king die of hunger - - *cough - - ! I don't care what happens to me - - * cough* - - you can even turn me into okama again! But I don't want to die here!"

Ivankov looked at Sanji seriously and nodded slightly. Even he could tell how desperate the chef was.

"Very well, Sanji-kun, Vi will fullfill vyour wish..." Ivan promised,"But Strawhat-boy...vyou must know this is not going to be easy..."

Luffy raised his head and looked at Sanji,"I know...but he is strong!"

...

"Horu Horu no Mi?" Nami asked.

"That's right. Vi is an hormone altering man", Ivankov introduced himself.

"But how are hormones going to save Sanji?" Chopper wondered even though he had an idea of the method.

"Spirit and hormones make up a body's vital forces so they contain the power to heal oneself"," Ivankov explained," This hormone will force person's immune system beyond the normal limit to rebuild the person's body into one able to withstand the poison."

"But...isn't it risky?" Chopper asked because he knew, as a doctor, what it meant.

"It's risky...many of the patients die...but Vi can rise vhis chances of survival from one percent to two or three percent by taking years of vhis life. It's still gamble and only the strongest ones win. Usually it takes two days for the patient to get trough the treatment but vyour captain made a new record of twenty hours but Vi believes it has got something to do with the fact that vhe is a gomu-person."

"So what do we need to do?" Robin asked seriously. They didn't have time for a chit-chat.

"Vi have to tie Sanji-kum down so that vhe can't move at all during the treatment", Ivankov said calmly,"Is there anything suitable for that purpose?"

"Give me ten seconds!" Franky raised a thumb and went down to build something.

"Then Sanji-kun..." Ivankov turned to speak to the chef of Strawhat crew,"Are vyou prepared to loose ten years of vyour lifespan and suffer for the next two days? Vi will tell vyou, this pain will be something vyou have never experienced before! You will be screaming your lugns out!"

Sanji seemed to hesitate for a while but then he looked at Ivankov seriously,"I am ready - - * cough * - - let's do this!"

...

They tied Sanji down to some sort of strong table Franky had built.

"It has to be strong so that it won't break during the treatment!" Franky said, feeling pretty pround of his work,"It's a shame I didn't have time to make final touches..."

"It's - - okay, Franky - - *cough cough* - - thank you - - " Sanji said to the shipwright who started to cry immediately.

"Don't say something like that, you fool! You make me cry!" Franky complained and raised a thumb at Sanji,"Good luck!"

Everyone else expect Ivankov excused from the room. They had decided to use Franky's Weapon development room for the treatment because it was under the deck and they didn't need to tres-pass through it. Their chef needed absolute peace during his treatment and Ivan had forbid them from entering the room before the screaming stopped. When the screaming stopped, Sanji would be either cured or dead.

"Then Sanji-kun, are vyou ready?" Ivankov asked yet again and Sanji nodded. Then Ivankov raised his hand and dip his fingers in the chef's sides,"Emporio Chiyuu hormone!"

Sanji gasped at the feeling at first but then calmed down. He was pretty relieved to feel the fingers getting off and Ivankov starting to leave the room. Before the weird draq-gueen closed the door, however, he looked at the chef and almost whispered quietly:"Good luck, Sanji-kun."

...

**Author's note:**

So I had to check Ivankov's personality and they way he spoke from anime but I guess I did pretty well, neh? :D And I had to also check his abilities and everything about the treatment so that I won't give false information :D


	9. Restless crew

Chapter number nine! It's really good I got to use Ivankov in my fanfic because he is one of my favourite characters if you don't count Strawhats :D I really love Ivan-sama! 3 But anyways, please review if you liked/didn't like something, favorite and follow :D The next chapter will be "the end" :D

...

First Sanji tried to grit his teeth together but when the pain started to get worse and worse, he couldn't help shouting. His mouth was dry and he felt exhausted because of the poisoning but he still found some energy to shout out aloud. It felt humiliating to scream like that but he couldn't stop it.

Other members ( expect Luffy ) were somehow shocked to hear the screaming starting to get louder and louder from below the deck. They hadn't expected shouting so full of pain getting out of their chef's mouth. Franky was crying all the time and trying to blow his nose every now and then, Brook was motionlessly sitting on the deck and Usopp was trying to concentrate on his ivestigations while gritting his teeth and trying to block the screaming. Nami and Chopper were holding back tears and their lower lips shoke slightly but they refused to cry. Maybe it was hard for Chopper to only listen at their chef yell in pain and be able to do nothing for him. Robin was reading books with earplugs but it wasn't enough to just block the sound to concentrate on something else. Zoro seemed to have no reaction at all but everyone realised he couldn't take his usual naps during the day: he just sat there, swords on his lap and apparently tried to meditate. Their captain was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth hard but he didn't show any other reaction because he knew their chef wouldn't break his promise.

Emporio Ivankov tied his ship to Sunny-Go because he wanted to see Sanji's treatment fully. He spent a lot of time with Chopper, talking about hormones as a treatment and advicing him how to deal with Sanji after the treatment. He knew that Luffy had managed to eat lots of food back at the level 5.5 of Impel Down because he was a gomu-person but Sanji was a normal human so his strenght would return much slower. Besides, his energy was low from the start because he hadn't eaten after he started to throw up everything he managed to swallow.

Robin and Brook took care of feeding the crew while their chef was shouting below the deck. Even though Brook got dead sense of taste, Robin was there to taste-test the food if needed. They worked in silence before nobody could think of something nice to talk when all they could hear was their nakama shouting in pain. The mealtimes were also a lot more quiet than usual. Well, it was mostly because Luffy wasn't trying to steal food as he had promised to their chef but also because nobody felt like talking.

Hardly nobody slept also during the night. Even earplugs couldn't block all the yelling which kept them awake. Chopper didn't even try to sleep, instead he studied the notes he had made with Ivankov and tried to prepare more medications. Nami drew maps all night long but Robin managed to fall asleep. Usopp was working at his own workshop even thought that was next-door to Franky's weapon development room where Sanji was fighting for his life. Only Luffy, Franky and Robin managed to sleep pretty normally and Brook - - well you couldn't really tell the difference whether he was sleeping or thinking. Surprisingly Zoro couldn't sleep but he thought that he would have plenty of time to sleep after their chef was back to his work. He spent his time up in the crows nest, training.

The shouting went on 30 hours before it stopped suddenly. Everyone realised it immediately because they had gotten used to it somehow already and then it suddenly stopped and silence fell on the ship. Nobody dared to go and take a look if their chef was alive or if he had kicked the poison. Well, nobody else expect Zoro, who slowly went towards Franky's weapons development room, lucky that he didn't get lost on the way. He opened the door carefully and saw their chef trembling form in the dark, skin covered in sweat.

"Could you - - help me get out of this, Marimo?" Sanji asked quietly and coughed hard.

_My throat is all sore and dry from all the shouting...It feels like I can't move a shitty muscle!_

"Good to see that you kept your promise, Ero-cook," Zoro teased but Sanji didn't laugh or get annoyed: he was way too tired for that,"Do I have to carry you out of here?" Sanji laughed slightly at the guestion but didn't refuse the offer since there was no power at all in his legs and arms.

...

"Sanji!" Chopper rushed to Sanji when he was carried on the deck on Zoro's back. Tears which he had been holding back were now freely falling down.

"Chopper..." Sanji sighed, tired. It seemed like he could not stay awake for long. He turned to look at their captain and smiled at him,"I will be back to work shortly, captain."

Luffy just laughed and let his chef be taken back to the infirmary to take a proper rest. Nami and Franky wiped their tears and Robin chuckled slightly at the sight,"Welcome back, Cook-san." Usopp still refused to cry and Brook had no reaction at all. Ivankov couldn't help wondering if all the members of this crew had born under some miracle star.

...

Next morning came and Sanji got up, feeling a little bit better but he still didn't dare to stand up, his feet feeling like they would give in under his weight. Chopper was fussing around him, changing the drops all the time and checking him way too often.

Sanji was pretty deligted to see his lovely ladies who kept him some company. On the contrary, Ivan wasn't travelling alone so he had to ask for Chopper to close the door so that those shitty okamas couldn't come inside and try to put that lovely dress on him. He knew he had promised to even chance into okama again as a prize of his treatment but he really felt like refusing the offer as long as possible. Of course he felt grateful for all they had done for him because without them, he would have never become so strong. But he really didn't want the crew to see him wearing that pink dress and okamas flirting with him...

_I bet the look on Marimo's face would be priceless_..._I don't know whether he would laugh or tease me about it..._

...


	10. Getting up and back to work

So this is it, the tenth chapter and also the final chapter :( I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic and please review :D I want to hear what you think of this fanfic! :D I have only heard my "VIP-readers" comments but well...she is my fangirl and we are really close so her words don't mean as much as other comments :D This chapter ended up being normal length but I guess it doens't matter? You don't have to force writing something more, after all! :D

...

Sanji couldn't speak. It was rather ridicilous actually. He had been shouting his mouth dry and throat sore and now he couldn't speak. If he tried to say something, only some weird voices escaped his mouth so he rather kept quiet. His body had worn out and he felt pretty tired all the time expect the times when Nami or Robin visited him. He noticed how everyone tried to make him feel at ease but it disturbed him somehow. He was feeling useless, laying on the bed and doing basically nothing. But he couldn't help it, he just had to wait for getting his energy back and return back to his post as a chef of Strawhat pirates.

He was surprised to notice how Zoro seemed to treat him almost like a normal person. They weren't fighting, not even verbally, just chatting calmly. Zoro often explained to Sanji if something had went wrong in the kitchen because nobody else dared to do so. Well, Sanji didn't really care if they fooled around in the kitchen as long as they didn't make their big oven to explode or treat his kitchen knives poorly. But as soon as he would be back to his work, there would be no chance of fooling around: idiots would be kicked out of the kitchen.

Ivan prepared to leave when he saw that Sanji had survived the treatment. He waited for a chance to talk to the chef before he would leave.

"Well then, Sanji-kun, it's good to see vyou are getting better already", Ivan said when he saw Sanji sitting on the deck,"But it's really a shame..."

"What's a shame?" Sanji asked perfectly calmly.

"Well...vyou would have been such a lovely okama!"

"As if I would return being a shitty okama!" Sanji stated and realised his mistake when he saw the look on everyone's faces. Okamas were chuckling and blushing, strawhats were either laughing or trying to hold their laughter.

"You were an okama, Ero-cook?" Zoro asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"I can't believe it!" Nami managed to say between her laughs,"Sanji-kun of all people?!"

"Don't be so shy, Sanji-kun!" One of the okamas, the one called Elisabeth, blushed,"We were such a good friends!"

"As if I could be friends with you!" Sanji cursed and tried to hide his embarrasment. He was somehow surprised that the crew didn't react in some other way.

There was a moment when everyone just tried to stop laughing at the idea and catch their breaths. Even Usopp laughed but he suspected that Sanji would get his revenge when he got fully healed.

"Well then, Sanji-kun, Strawhat-boy, everyone", Ivankov said,"It was nice meeting vyou all. And by the way, Sanji-kun..." Ivankov started but said nothing more because he didn't need to: he had pulled out the pink sweet dress and threw it at Sanji.

"You...!" Sanji almost cursed and stood up to kick Ivankov but Ivankov had his ways to protect himself against the ladies-man: he used female hormon, emporio onna hormone, to change himself into a woman,"That's cheating!"

"Good bye then!" Ivankov waved happily and saw how Sanji ripped the sweet-dress into pieces.

There was a moment of silence when everyone just stared at their chef and the parts of that pink dress. Then Chopper broke the silence when he realised Sanji was standing.

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted happily,"You are standing!"

"Ah?" Sanji voiced out and realised that he was standing indeed so he sat down quickly,"It's no good to stress my legs at this point, doctor?"

"Well, you should start to move around a little bit so that your muscles won't shrink but you have to start slowly!" Chopper adviced and Sanji just nodded happily.

_The curse of the sweet-dress is gone..._He thought when he looked at the pink pieces of fabric.

"Sanji-kun, you shouldn't have ripped that dress!" Nami complained,"We could have sold it at the next island!"

"I am sorry, Nami-san, but there is simply no way for me not to destroy all the things which reminds me of my years in hell!" Sanji noted and didn't feel sorry for what he had done, not even one bit.

"So that's why you were so weak against women..."Brook stated and everyone realised what a hell it must have been: all ladies-man stuck with okamas for a long two years.

...

Sanji rested almost the rest of the day expect the times when he got out of the infirmary for a smoke. He knew Chopper didn't allow him to smoke in his infirmary and he didn't feel like opposing his orders. His muscles felt somehow weak but he knew he only needed to train them a little to get them back to how they used to be.

"Are you okay to be up already?" Usopp wondered and Sanji blowed his smoke.

"It's okay if it's just for a while. I needed some fresh air..." Sanji admitted.

"You call it fresh air if you come out of the infirmary for a smoke?" Usopp noted and felt Sanji staring at him angrily.

"You got something to say, long-nose?!" Sanji said in a threatening tone.  
"Nothing!" Usopp stated in panic and shut his mouth.

...

The next day Sanji started to move around more. He went to check the kitchen and he was surprised to see it clean and everyone eating calmly without Luffy trying to steal food.

"Oh, Sanji!" Luffy shouted when he noticed their chef,"Come and eat!"

"You are telling me that?" Sanji sighed,"Who was in charge of the kitchen?"

"Brook and Robin took care of it!" Luffy informed,"But come and eat!"

Sanji had no choice but to sit down and take few bites of the food. He was surprised it wasn't half bad but it was still nowhere near as good as his. Of course he woulnd't tell this to Robin because he didn't want to hurt her feelings,"Thank you for taking care of my kitchen, Brook and Robin-swan!"

"No problem, Cook-san!" Robin smiled at him.

"Yohohoho! It was rather interesting to cook for a long time!" Brook seemed to really enjoy himself,"My bones danced with joy!"

Sanji looked around of him and found himself being utterly happy for being alive. If he had died, he wouldn't have had the chance to see his lovely ladies smiling and the other crew members fooling around. He even looked forward to fighting with Zoro again: it would probably be a good practise.

...

Four days after the treatment Sanji felt almost normal again. He felt his energy returning to him and he asked for doctor's approval if he could return to his post.

"I can't see any reason why you couldn't return to your work but please inform me if you start to feel weird, okay?" Chopper said, giving his approval.

"Roger that!" Sanji said, excusing himself from the infirmary,"Hey you idiots and my lovely ladies! I will start to prepare a big feast for everyone! Do you have any preferences?"

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted,"AND LOTS OF IT!"

"I could have expected that much..." Sanji sighed and turned to face their ladies,"Robin-swan, Nami-san, would you like to have something?"

"Some dessert for me, thank you!" Nami made her order.

"Some coffee for now, I think?" Robin suggested.

"With pleasure!" Sanji yelled and rushed towards the kitchen when he heard the really familiar, annoying voice calling him idiot,"What was that, you Marimo?! I can pretend that I heard nothing!"

"You don't have to, Curly-brows!" Zoro said,"I just told you what you are, that's all!"

"Oh really? Then you must be the idiot among idiots!" Sanji returned the favour.

"You looking for a fight?!" Zoro hissed.

"That's fine by me!" Sanji stated and attacked Zoro with multiple kicks.

"Sanji-kun, don't forget my desert!" Nami shouted, trying to make herself heard over the sounds of a fight.

"I think I have to wait for a while to get my coffee too..." Robin said calmly.

"Hey captain, do something! They will destroy our ship!" Franky worried over their Sunny-Go.

"But isn't this interesting?" Luffy laughed.

"How about your meat?" Usopp reminded him.

"Ah! That's right! Hey Zoro and Sanji, stop fighting! I need meat!" Luffy tried to order but the fighting-duo couldn't hear him.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be fighting yet! I gave you an approval to return to your post, not fight with Zoro!" Chopper yelled but realised his words had no effect at all and he didn't dare to step into the furious fight.

"Really, those two..." Brook sighed deeply and looked at the fight,"When will they learn to get along?"

Soon Luffy joined the fight and hit both of them to the ground,"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FIGHTING! YOUR CAPTAIN IS HUNGRY!"

"Well, he is not going to make food for a while now..." Robin noted when he realised their chef had been knocked out.

"Luffy you idiot!" Chopper preached,"Look what you did!"

Everyone realised the rather ridicilous situation and everyone else expect Luffy started to laugh,"SANJI, WAKE UP! I NEED MEAT!"

But Sanji didn't wake up that easily so Chopper had to carry him back to the infirmary. And even though he was unconcious, there was a small smile on their cook's face.

...

**Author's note:**

Yay! I finished this! I am so proud of myself! I would really love to hear your opinion of this story so PLEASE review! Otherwise okamas will be sleeping under your bed O.O


End file.
